Present
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Bellatrix decides to get Draco a present...


**Author's Note: sorry, only _slight_ slash in this one (not for lack of Harry being willing), but hope you enjoy regardless!**

"Draco we've got you a present!" Bellatrix gushed, a manic light in her eyes.

"Thank you, Aunt Bella," Draco replied, and looked through his bedroom door, as she seemed to want him to. He caught a glimpse of a bare, tanned thigh. He smiled, ensuring his expression was appreciative.

"He hasn't been touched, by either hand or magic," she continued, manic gleam increasing. "He is so pretty," she lamented. "But we knew you'd want to sully him yourself."

"Much appreciated," he replied. "But what will I do when I go back to school?"

"Take him with you, of course," she replied, head tilted at an odd angle.

"It you'll excuse me, I shall go enjoy my present."

Bella let out a laugh that was both wicked and demented and gestured for Draco to enter.

He crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him, quickly setting up silence charms. He cautiously approached the bed, and as he had suspected…Harry Potter lay naked upon his sheets, blinking vaguely at him.

Draco sighed, and sat beside the brunet on the bed, flicking the blanket so that the Gryffindor's pelvis was covered.

"Don't you like what you see?" Harry asked with a hurt voice.

"That is beside the point," he stated, waving a hand negligently. "I am sorry, Potter, but since my Aunt has gotten this idea in her head, we are going to have to tread carefully, and play the idea out when in company."

"Bellatrix Lestrange is your Aunt?" Harry asked, appearing lucid.

" _That_ is what you focus on?" Draco asked exasperated. Harry remained quiet. "Yes, she is my Mother's sister."

"And I thought _I_ had it bad," he murmured with a grin.

"I don't think you understand Potter-"

"Bellatrix, with the help of her husband and brother in law, after being sprung from Azkaban, decided the best way to make up for the years she wasn't in your life, was by delivering your school rival to you, to do with as you would," Harry interrupted. Draco gaped. "I was actually glad they thought you would wreak your vengeance sexually, since it meant none of them touched me, besides what was needed to bring me here – and stripping me magically." He met Draco's silver eyes intently. "It was quite clear they wanted to."

Draco shuddered. "You're talking this calmly, have they bespelled you, fed you a potion, or are you plotting an escape?"

"No, no, and why would I do that?"

"Because you're being kept here against your will!"

Harry shrugged negligently. "At least the scenery is nice."

"Harry!"

The brunet laughed. "It's hardly a change, I'll be fed well, and I'll be safe enough." His lips curved. "They had no idea _who_ I was, only that I was your rival, so where could be safer for me?"

"As soon as they realise-"

"Then you'll have to convince them that I'm your toy," he remarked coyly. Draco huffed. "What was your plan?"

"Keep you hidden away, except when I couldn't help it, until we go back to school, where we would part ways. If asked, I'd say that I grew bored, or some such that she would accept."

"But that wouldn't work," Harry stated. "One, even if she doesn't realise who I am, after you let me go, she'd track me down again, to have as _her_ toy. Two, if she _does_ realise, then all _three_ of them would be determined to play with me, unless you convince them that I am _yours_ and you will _not_ share."

Draco sighed. "Seriously, _why_ are you so calm?"

Harry sighed and stretched. "I hate summers, and this summer was bound to be worse worrying when _The Dark Lord_ would track me down. Now, as long as Bella doesn't put it together, I'll be safe in the last place he expects me to be."

"But-"

"Look, it's not only _not_ a fate worse than death but-" he cut off blushing.

"But?" Draco prompted with a smirk.

"Well," he began, licking his lips. "You're attractive…"

"Try again," Draco purred, straddling the brunet's hips.

"You're _very_ attractive," he breathed.

The blonde leant down until only inches separated them. "Try again."

"I want you," he admitted with a breathy moan.

"That will do," Draco drawled and kissed the brunet.

Harry kissed him back with a moan, wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, and pressed himself against Draco's toned frame.

Draco pulled back breathing heavily. "Where did we first meet?"

"Madame Malkin's," he gasped.

"And how did you get your place on your House Team?"

"You picked up Neville's Remembrall, and I hopped on a broom after you. Convinced?"

"One more. Who was your date to the Yule Ball?"

"Pavarti Patil."

"All right," he sighed. "I don't understand it, but I believe you're not under magical influence."

"Why didn't you set up Privacy Charms?"

"Because Aunt Bella will ensure I'm not disturbed until at least morning, so that I can thoroughly enjoy my present."

"Sucks when you have to apply logic to a demented mind, doesn't it?" Harry asked with a grin. "Even worse when you have to put yourself in that mindset." Draco nodded, expression filled with distaste.

Harry blinked. "What about dinner?"

"They'll likely have a House Elf bring a tray."

"So then," Harry began with a grin. "Shouldn't we get into position, in case she questions them on what they see?"

Draco sighed. "You have a point. Turn over."

"Don't you need to strip first?" Harry asked, wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Turn. Over," the blonde growled.

With a laugh, Harry shifted until he was on his hands and knees. "Is this how you want me?" he asked breathily.

Draco pressed himself against the brunet, smirking when Harry moaned at the feel of naked skin, and curved himself over the lion until his mouth was against his ear. "We don't have company yet," he pointed out.

"Just getting into the mindset," he responded unrepentantly.

A crack signalled the arrival of an elf. Harry let out a loud moan of pain-tinged pleasure.

"Leave it on the table, please Dippy," Draco requested straightening.

"Does Master Draco need anything else?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"No thank you," he responded. A second crack announced her departure.

"Dippy?" Harry asked, shifting to look at the blonde over his shoulder.

"That's her name," he stated, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

Harry turned until he could press against the blonde. "Pretty," he breathed, closing the distance between them for a kiss the blonde returned without hesitation. "So how long have you wanted to do me?" he asked with a grin.

"You are utterly shameless," he stated as he put distance between them. "Hungry?"

"I could eat," he responded with a shrug. "You know, I'm insulted."

"To what are you referring?" Draco drawled as he floated the tray toward them.

"You were pressed against my naked body, and you didn't get hard," he pouted.

Draco's eyes flicked over Harry's bared form. "Do you need me to stroke your ego?"

"Well, if you're not going to stroke something else," he purred.

Draco growled. "Eat," he ordered. "And, it would have been uncouth to have…enjoyed our positioning." Harry opened his mouth and Draco filled it with food. The brunet began to chew, eyes sparkling. "Not to mention, I would have been taking advantage of you."

Harry swallowed. "What's wrong with that, when I'm clearly willing?"

"Because I'm not convinced something isn't amiss," he stated.

The brunet rolled his eyes, but ate his half of the food after a pointed look from the blonde.

"Why don't you like summers?" Draco asked softly once he had set the tray aside.

Harry stilled. "I don't want to talk about it," he said flatly. He lay back with a huff. "If you're not going to let me have any fun, may as well get some sleep," he murmured, rolling onto his side facing away from the blonde.

Draco curled around the brunet, wrapping a possessive arm across his waist. "I won't ask again," he breathed, kissing the side of Harry's neck. "Surely you can understand why I'm not going too far?"

"Forget it," Harry retorted with a huff.

"You can at least pretend to enjoy my embrace," he teased.

The lion laughed. "Hypocrite," he teased in return.

"There _is_ a difference," he pointed out. "But you did sound a bit more like yourself for a moment there. Hmm…why are you acting this way?"

"Because I want to," Harry stated.

"Try again," he urged.

"I…I've decided to go for what I want," he stated. "To be selfish, regardless of what's 'right or wrong'."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being Harry Potter!"

Draco rolled the brunet over so he could meet Harry's anguished gaze. "What's wrong with being Harry Potter?"

He laughed humourlessly. "Why wouldn't anyone want to be me? Between being nearly killed by the Dark Lord four times, stalked by every nuts Defence Professor, falling into dangerous adventures every school year, and public opinion shifting from revering to reviling at the drop of a hat," he remarked bitterly.

"What if you didn't have to be?" Harry blinked. "I was going to suggest you answering to a different name, but we could always make the change permanent."

"How would that work?" he asked cautiously.

"Subtle changes to your appearance should do it; giving you proper nutrition, letting your hair grow longer. Your eyes are a slight problem."

Harry's eyelids lowered, his magic flexed, and when he raised them again his irises were grey. He blinked again and they were back to his original green. "Aren't they pretty?" he asked in a vapid tone.

"Perfect," Draco complimented. "We can say you switched them, and change them back to your 'natural' colour at intervals when necessary."

"But what about-"

"You said yourself, they had no idea who you were, and Aunt Bella is expecting you to come back to Hogwarts with me. I can keep you away from anyone who might recognise you until after the changes are more pronounced. And as for my parents, I can convince them how advantageous the ruse would be for us, so they can help to arrange a 'transfer' from Durmstrang for you. So…what name would you like?"

"Tom," Harry replied after a moment. "Even if I forget that it's mine, it's guaranteed to get my attention. Would it overcomplicate things if I take the last name Black?"

"No, that would work. Especially as to why you're with us, since Mother's maiden name is Black."

"That wouldn't be a problem for us dating would it?"

"No, first cousin is technically legal, but second or further is preferable. Do you know who you want your parents to be?"

"It's better if I don't say," Harry breathed in the same vapid tone as before. His eyes sparkled. "Let's really put a fly in the ointment, and have my middle name as Severus," he suggested with a grin.

"Tom Severus Black, welcome to Malfoy Manor."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The students of Hogwarts had much to discuss on September 1st. Between a transfer from Durmstrang, how attractive – almost effeminate – he was _and_ how he was practically glued to Draco's Malfoy's side. No one thought to question the non-attendance of Harry Potter, after all, this wasn't the _first_ time he hadn't made it to the Welcoming Feast.

They whispered amongst themselves of the developments as they watched the first years enter the Great Hall, and paused only long enough to listen to the Sorting Hat's song.

"Tom Black, come forward please," Professor McGonagall requested. Harry rose from his seat beside Draco to join her. "Why were you not with the first years?"

"Was I supposed to be?" he asked innocently, eyebrows furrowed. "No one told me."

"Take a seat," she ordered.

He plucked up the Sorting Hat and sat upon the stool, placing the hat delicately upon his head.

" _WELL, LOOK WHO IT IS_ ," the hat spoke.

' _You're not going to give the game away are you?'_

" _NO, I CAN'T BLAME YOU FOR REMAKING YOURSELF, WITH THE HORRORS IN YOUR HEAD. ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME THIS TIME?_ "

' _I'm ready.'_

" _SLYTHERIN!_ "

Harry placed the hat back upon the stool as he rose and returned to his place beside Draco, to a warm welcome from the Slytherins and a smattering of polite clapping from the other Houses.


End file.
